World Map
World Map that contains all the Dungeons and Mines in the game. All Normal dungeons will use up 5 Action Points on complete, and 1 Action Point on failure. While all Elite dungeons will cost no Action Points, However players can only do Elite dungeons once a day unless a player is VIP1 or higher and pay 20 Diamonds per additional attempt beyond the first one. Dungeons Castor Port (stages 1 ~ 4) *Normal Drops : Novice Equips, Gerinald Piece *Elite Drops : 3 * Materials, Maeston Piece, Booster Gems The Lakebed (stages 1 ~ 9) *Normal Drops : Novice Equips, Combat Equips, Gerinald Piece *Elite Drops : 3 * Materials, Maeston Piece, Booster Gems Magic Forest (stages 1 ~ 12) *Normal Drops : Combat Equips, Alexi Piece. #Boss Drops : Dragas Longbow, Cloak Plans *Elite Drops : 3 * Materials, Messimer Piece, Booster Gems Cloud City (stages 1 ~ 16) *Normal Drops : Alvian Equips, Jonelle Piece #Boss Drops : Dragas Belt, Wand Plans, Dragas Boots, Sword Plans *Elite Drops : 4 * Materials, Azalea Piece, Booster Gems Wastelands (stages 1 ~ 16) *Normal Drops : Combat Equips, Grodo Piece #Boss Drops : Dragas Lowbow, Cloak, Armor, Helmet Plans *Elite Drops : 4 * Materials, Gemaut Piece, Booster Gems Dessert (stages 1 ~ 16) *Normal Drops : Combat Equips, Verna Piece #Boss Drops : Dragas Belt, Wand, Sword, Boots Plans, Noble Boots, Dagger, Wand, Belt Plans *Elite Drops : 4 * Materials, Raciel Piece, Booster Gems Snowberg Mountain (stages 1 ~ 16) *Normal Drops : Combat Equips, Drogh Piece #Boss Drops : Noble Crossbow, Cloak, Helmet, Armor Plans *Elite Drops : 4 * Materials, LV 1 Rune Pack, Booster Gems Winter Cave (stages 1 ~ 16) *Normal Drops : Combat Equips, Montan Piece #Boss Drops : Noble Boots, Dagger, Wand, Belt Plans, Celestrial Sword, Boots, Wand, Belt Plans *Elite Drops : 5 * Materials, LV 1 Rune Pack, Booster Gems, Nexara Piece Lost City (stages 1 ~ 16) *Normal Drops : Combat Equips, Gemaut Piece #Boss Drops : Celestrial Longbow, Cloak, Helmet, Armor Plans *Elite Drops : 5 * Materials, LV 1 Rune Pack, Booster Gems, Hanzen Piece Floating Island (stages 1 ~ 16) *Normal Drops : Combat Equips, Grendia Piece #Boss Drops : Celestrial Belt, Wand, Boots, Sword Plans, Shadow Crossbow, Dagger Plans *Elite Drops : 6 * Materials, Master Wu Piece, Booster Gems Mines In each Mine there are 3 different ones: Goblin Treasure, Dwarf Treasure and Dragon Treasure. Lowest on the left and highest on the right. To start mining in a specific mine you have to challenge and defeat the monster that's i guess protecting the mine? (just kill the monsters and you can mine) Goblin Mine is the lowest and it has infinite resources. Players can Mine until they're full without a worry. However Dwarf mine has only 4 mines and in each mine can have up to 16 players. So when a mine is full you may attack another player to take his spot in the mine. A total of 64 players can be mining in the Dwarf mine at once. When all the gold in the mine is mined up, it takes an hour for the mine to restore. Finally the Dragon mine has the best rewards, you may occupy the mine and recieve its rewards If you can defeat the beast. up to a total of 4 Players can occupy the 4 Dragon mines. However up to 50 friends of those 4 player may join and mine as well. *Goblin Treasure : 4x Random LV1 Runes, Random 6 ~ 9 Energy/Dungeon Crystals, 1x Treasure Map *Dwaf Treasure : 4x Random LV1 Runes, Random 6 ~ 9 Energy/Dungeon Crystals, 1x Treasure Map *Dragon Treasure : 6x Random LV1 Runes, Random 12 ~ 18 Energy/Dungeon Crystals, 1x Dragon Treasure Map